Like Heaven
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. When Chloe bumps into Morgana at MetU she doesn't realize that that event will change her life and her opinion on Arthurian Legend.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Merlin**

Contains FEMSLASH & SLASH. Don't like? Don't read?

Written for my Femslash Prompt Table. Prompt # 2: Freak Out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So, what's the deal with the weird chick?" Lois wanted to know, resting her feet on Chloe's coffee table that evening.

The blonde pushed her cousin's feet off of said coffee table. "What weird chick?"

"The one with the boobs."

An amused chortle of laughter escaped Chloe's lips as she sat down with her cup of coffee. "Considering she's a '_chick'_, I assumed there were boobs involved."

Lois sent her a glare. "You're always such a smartass, aren't you?"

"You make it so easy to be."

Lois pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "You make it so hard to love you."

Chloe laughed, so amused.

"And for your opinion, the chick doesn't have boobs. She has _boobs_." Lois motioned exaggeratedly to her chest. "And they look natural. Which in itself is enough to label her 'weird chick'."

"And _you_ 'envious chick'." Chloe teased. "Which I can't understand since _you_ have _boobs_ too."

Lois looked down at the twins, and even groped them a little. "They _are_ impressive, aren't they?"

Chloe nodded, glad to see her cousin more chipper. "But _still_." Lois looked up, still manhandling her own goods. "The chick, has _boobage_, Chlo. _Major_ boobage."

"_Why_ have we spent all this time talking about some anonymous girl's boobs?" Chloe wanted to know curiously. She was also becoming insanely curious as to who the weird girl with major boobage was.

"Because Boobs McGee was looking at you today. A lot." Lois replied. "Her and her whole group of weirdo friends. And I want to know if I have to cut a bitch or what."

Chloe blinked. "A whole group of people were staring at me and I didn't realize it?"

Lois sighed. "When it comes to yourself, you're disgustingly oblivious."

Chloe ignored that for now. "Who is Boob Girl?"

"Well, Boobilicious is the one with the dark hair, pale skin, dark makeup." Lois frowned when it was obvious Chloe had no idea who she was talking about. "Really pale blue eyes?"

"I don't remember seeing anyone who looked like that." But from tomorrow on she'd be looking out for any big boobed, dark haired, blue eyed girl with pale skin and dark makeup...that was for sure.

Her curiosity was killing her.

Why had that girl and her friends been looking at her?

Had Chloe insulted or amused them somehow?

Then again, Lois could have been wrong and they could have been looking at someone or something else.

MetU _was_ a big campus. There could have been a _million_ things the group could have been looking at close to Chloe.

Deciding that that was most probably what had happened, Chloe pushed the matter out of her mind, and after finishing her cup of coffee, challenged her coffee to wii.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe knelt down to try and sort through the books. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-."

"That's okay, it's my fault really."

It was the accent that caught Chloe's attention and she looked up at the girl bending on her knees in front of her. She was very pretty, with long dark hair pulled up in a loose bun, pale skin, and the clearest eyes the blonde had ever seen.

For a moment she wondered if this was the girl Lois had been talking about, but then she discarded the idea.

There was _nothing_ weird about her.

"I'm Chloe, by the way." She held out her hand.

A slow smile curved those lips as the girl clasped it, giving it a firm shake. "Morgana."

Chloe liked how the name sounded when pronounced with that accent. "That's a pretty name."

Morgana's smile grew somewhat as she ducked her gaze momentarily before smiling up at her once more. "Thank you. You're is pretty as well. It means _blooming,_ right?"

"I-I don't know." Chloe had to admit, feeling a little sheepish. "I've never really sat down and wondered about the meaning of names."

"Oh."

They fell into a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"What does Morgana mean?" Chloe asked a little awkwardly, resuming her sorting for their books.

"It has different variants, but my favorite is sea-dweller."

Chloe looked up at that. "Like a mermaid?"

And then she felt stupid.

The blonde lowered her reddening gaze. "Uh, _ha_."

"Arthurian legends?" Morgana asked, voice odd, as she picked up one of Chloe's books.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe felt a little embarrassed as they both stood, holding their respective books. "It's nothing really, just, uh, I was watching something the other day and got interested so I bought this."

Morgana was smiling softly as she opened the book and leafed through it. "How interesting."

Chloe wondered what exactly Morgana found interesting.

"Did you know that I'm named after the witch in this legend?" Morgana looked up before grinning. "Well, of course you didn't know, but, well, I am."

"Really?" Chloe asked, surprised. "Wasn't she the villain of the story?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "It was Geoffrey and his drunken scribblings that mucked everything up. Morgana was _not_ the villain of the story. Uther was."

"Uther Pendragon? King? Arthur's father? Morgana's stepfather?"

"She was his _ward_, not stepdaughter." Morgana sighed, shaking her head at the book. "If you _really_ want to learn about what happened and not this touristic nonsense, I can lend you some books. They tell the _real_ story of what happened in Albion."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "And you would have these _real_ books how?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm actually a direct descendant of the original Morgana?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "_No_."

Morgana's smile curved more and she took a step towards Chloe, who suddenly found it harder to breathe as the slightly taller girl leaned in towards her. "Well, believe it."

Chloe's gaze went to those lips before she could stop herself.

Morgana licked her lips.

Chloe gulped before looking away, blushing though she wasn't sure why.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I refuse to believe this." Chloe placed the heavy, large tome down on the table in front of Morgana.

The dark haired girl waited to finish the sentence of the book she'd been reading before bookmarking the page, closing the book, and _then_ looking up at her. "Hello to you too, Chloe."

Ignoring the formalities, Chloe sat down across from the female she'd hunted down throughout the whole of MetU only to find her in the library, which was odd because Chloe usually spent most of her time there and she didn't remember seeing Morgana there before. "You were lying to me. This is _not_ the historically accurate version of the story."

"And pray tell why not?" The pretty Irish girl wanted to know, amused as she put down her book, giving Chloe her undivided attention.

Looking into those cerulean blue eyes, Chloe faltered for a second, before clearing her throat and pushing the book between them, as if to put up some sort of protection. "Merlin and Arthur _didn't_ have some Epic Gay Romance, Guinevere and Lancelot were _not_ happily married and serving the kingdom, and Morgana was _not_ hand-fasted with Vivian-the both of them using their magic to help Camelot! _Everyone_ knows that Merlin was _old_, Arthur and Guinevere and Lancelot had this Epic Love Triangle, Morgana had the hots for her half brother which ended up in Mordred being born, and Vivian was either Merlin's young lover or the young bitch who brought about his ruin." She slid the book closer to Morgana. "I don't know _who_ duped your family into believing that this was the accurate story of what happened in Camelot, but they've been fooled. _Badly_."

Instead of seeming annoyed, Morgana just smiled tenderly at her.

Chloe found herself blushing once more and looking down at the table.

People had carved names into the wood.

Initials.

_Hearts_.

She cleared her throat. "I should be going."

Morgana reached lightning fast, resting her hand on Chloe's. "Stay awhile. Maybe I can convince you of the validity of my family's relic."

Chloe's green gaze rested on Morgana's warm hand on hers. "_Okay_." She reddened as she realized her voice had croaked.

"Why don't you sit over _here_?" Morgana's voice lowered slightly as her thumb began to move in circular motions. "That way...we don't have to be straining to hear what each other are saying."

Chloe could hear Morgana perfectly.

She looked down at their hands, up at the librarian, and then back at Morgana. "_Okay_."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So..."

Chloe looked up at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. "So what?"

"You've been hanging around with Boobs R Us lately." Lois eyed her ice cream carton with feigned innocence. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Me? You're favorite and completely understanding and not at all closed-minded, gorgeous cousin?"

Spoon freezing halfway towards her mouth, Chloe frowned. "No, not really."

Lois pouted darkly. "I thought you trusted me."

"I...do." Chloe didn't exactly get what her cousin was getting to.

"Sure. Can _totally_ tell." Lois snapped, standing up and leaving the kitchen with her ice cream carton.

Chloe watched her go, confused.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Getting out of her car, Chloe closed the door and turned around, giving a little gasp in surprise to find Morgana standing there. The raven-haired woman was grinning brightly, holding two cups of coffee, holding one out to Chloe.

"Here you go, your favorite."

Chloe paused, blinking. "How do you know my favorite?"

Morgana grinned, dimples deep. "I'm a witch."

Chuckling, Chloe shook her head and accepted the coffee. "Fine, _don't_ tell me." Taking a sip her eyes widened. "This _is_ my favorite."

"Told you." Morgana linked her arm around Chloe's.

Chloe eyed her curiously. "Seriously, though. How do you know what my favorite coffee is? Not even my cousin knows what it is."

All she got as an answer was a mysterious twinkling in those cerulean blue eyes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"The victims have nothing that connects them, Clark." Chloe frowned, walking with him down the darkened street. His arm was around her shoulder awkwardly as they tried to play into their characters as they looked up at the sign that read The Mark Of Nimueh. "Except for being known as _very _openly...uh...grope-happy...and having gone to _this_ nightclub the night they were killed."

Clark cleared his throat. "I don't know about this, Chloe. If its dangerous I'd prefer for you not to come."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "If it wasn't for me you'd have come here in _flannel_." She poked his chest. "And anyway, who are you going to grope for a purely scientific reason if I'm not here to be your ever faithful Sidekick? _Lois_?"

He went pale. "God no."

She chuckled. "So see? You really _do_ need me, Buns of Steel."

He blushed slightly. "How about we find me a new nickname?"

She smirked. "We could always go for Lois' '_Smallville_'."

Clark winced. "I'm a person, not a place."

The blonde rolled her eyes as they joined the long line at the entrance. "Boy Scout?"

He glared at her. "Stop spending so much time with Oliver."

"CK." Chloe chuckled.

"Let's not call me something your _ex_ used to use."

"ET." She was just having the time of her life right now.

"I _prefer_ intergalactic Traveller."

"IT."

"Now you're just messing with me." Clark mock glared at her, as the people in the front of the line got the 'mark of Nimueh' stamped onto their hands to show their right of passage into the exclusive, _obscure_ nightclub.

"You know I am." Chloe grinned brightly, playing with the front of his shirt. "I love the Kal-ish get-up, by the way. I don't know _why_ I had to force you into these. If Lana saw you-."

"Let's not speak about Lana right now." Clark sighed, looking away.

He and Lana were currently broken up "for good".

Chloe gave them a week before they were googly-eyed and calling each other baby names again.

"Okay, now, remember, the victims were partners that were extra _dirrrrty_, so channel your inner Xtina." She paused, smirking up at him as she walked her fingers up his chest. "Or your inner _Kal_."

Clark took in a deep breath. "I might need help."

Chloe frowned. "Clark, I _really_ don't want to go to those extremes."

Clark looked nervous. "_Chloe_. It'll be okay, the green!k will keep it weakened enough for Kal not to take total control."

Sighing, the blonde reached into her purse and pulled out a small lead case. Opening it she pulled out the pendant with beautiful green and red rocks. Putting the case back into her purse, she put on the pendant and then turned in time to see Clark's eyes flash red as he stood close to her.

"Hey baby." He grinned salaciously, arm going from her shoulders to her waist as he yanked her to him.

His kiss was hot and expert.

Chloe couldn't help but feel shocked at how she felt _nothing_.

A year ago this would have been her dream come true.

And yet now she was so _clinical_ about it.

"_Chloe_."

Jerking away from Clark, Chloe's eyes widened when she came face to face with Morgana.

Her face, covered in dark makeup, was pinched, her eyes darker than usual as she looked between them.

And she wasn't alone.

Behind her were four people, three men and one pretty dark skinned girl who looked on with wide eyes.

"Morgana!" Chloe tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." There was something dark about Morgana's voice as she looked between them. "Who is he?"

Chloe's eyes widened, looking at Clark and then back at Morgana, not sure why her stomach was suddenly sick. "Right." She cleared her throat, reluctant to do this. "Morgana, meet Clark Kent, my, uh, boyfriend."

The short dark girl and the tall, pale boy exchanged wide-eyed expressions

The blonde who looked like he should be a model for Calvin Klein frowned darkly, protectively.

The tall dark haired guy with a tan looked completely nervous.

Morgana eyed Clark for a moment before an odd sort of smile darkened her face. "I didn't realize Chloe had a boyfriend."

Clark leered, grabbing Chloe's ass, causing her to squeak and nearly _jump_. "It's a new development."

Telling herself to calm down, that she was blowing their cover by being so weird about Clark's groping her, Chloe forced a smile. "Your turn to introduce."

"Right." Morgana didn't look away from Chloe and Clark. "The blonde is my half-brother, Arthur Penn, and the guy standing next to him is the only thing good about him-his boyfriend, Merlin Emrys."

Chloe blinked.

An Arthur and a Merlin?

"And these are Lance Knight and Gwen Smith."

"Hello." Chloe smiled at the four.

_Lance and Gwen..._ she frowned. _They're not short for Lancelot and Guinevere...are they?_

Lance nodded his hello.

Arthur glared at Clark.

Merlin looked on silently, eyeing Chloe curiously.

"Hello." Gwen smiled brightly, still looking nervous for some reason. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Morgana's told us a lot about you. It's-it's like we already know you."

Chloe felt at a loss for words since Morgana hadn't really mentioned them. "I'm sure we'll be friends then."

Gwen's smile grew. "We'd like that."

Chloe smiled genuinely at the girl then.

She just knew she'd like her.

"Babe, our turn." Clark announced, motioning to the bouncer.

Chloe nodded and sent one last smile to the others. "Have a good night." She then latched onto Clark's arm and waited as the bouncer stamped their hands before they were allowed inside.

During the night Chloe had to admit that she was uncomfortable.

She'd known what she was in for but somehow it'd lost its amusement once she'd realized that Morgana was going to be there in the same club. It wasn't that she felt that Morgana would be watching her and judging her as a skank or something, as she and the Kal-ish Clark made a spectacle of themselves on the dance floor. She just...she just wanted to tell Morgana the truth-that it was a rouse to try and get picked as the next victims. But, of course, there was no reason to really be telling Morgana.

The dark haired girl probably didn't give a damn and had forgotten all about Chloe and her date.

"Hey you two." A man dressed like Morticia from the Addams Family came up to them. "You've been invited into the VIP section."

"_Really_?" Chloe giggled, trying to play the role of tipsy party-girl.

Clark grinned. "Maybe there's a bedroom."

"If you're lucky." She giggled once more, letting "Morticia" lead the way.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the crowds parting, and could see Morgana storming towards them, but they slipped into the VIP section before the girl could reach them.

Chloe took in a deep breath before sharing a look with Clark.

They'd made it this far.

That was good.

Of course, her opinion changed when they were led into a large, dark room, where a man sat on a throne under the only light in the room.

He was scarred, terribly, and sneering at them. "Welcome, to my little room of debauchery."

The lights came on.

And all around them they could see couples in various stages of intimacy. Some were spirited and going at it with gusto, and others...others looked like they were barely holding onto life yet unable to stop.

A couple suddenly collapsed, lifeless.

Something purple lifted from them and shot into the one on the throne.

Chloe's eyes widened. "_Clark_!"

He nodded and charged the man on the throne...who _dodged_ him.

Chloe's eyes widened even more as she took off her chain and stepped down hard on the stones, destroying them, hoping that now that the little bits of green!k were gone that Clark would be more up in his game.

But as Clark used his powers on the man, the man seemed to use his own against Clark...

...and the man's bodyguards were coming at him.

Suddenly the doors were flung open and the bouncer who'd been guarding them fly back into the wall, before collapsing, unconscious.

Chloe looked up, and her eyes went wide when she saw Morgana and Merlin storming in, eyes gold as the guards circling Clark were flown back. Lance and Arthur arrived, Gwen behind them, all carrying some sort of weapon as they charged.

Another couple died, their life-essence shooting into the scarred man.

Chloe rushed to the near lifeless couple closest to her and bent to her knees, pressing her hands to their skin. She could feel the spiritual leech on them, and she pulled at it, healing them of it, taking it inside of her to purify and destroy it.

The collapse collapsed, tired, but alive.

The scarred man hissed as his connection to them was broken, but he couldn't do anything since he and Merlin was now battling...with magic.

Chloe used the distraction and went from couple to couple, heading to the most feeble ones first.

One by one she took the curse onto herself, feeling her gaze grow hazier each time, her heart pounding...her body warm.

Obviously this magician had been feeding off of the couples' life powers as they generated more and more energy through sex. Once he'd drained them of all their life force and energy, they'd die, and he'd dispose of the bodies. So Chloe tended to those near death first, making sure they're energies didn't feed and strengthen him.

He screamed, as suddenly he burst into flames...and then went up in ash.

His control over the people ended, and many of them collapsed, exhausted.

Chloe stumbled to her feet, dizzy, feeling the effects of having taken too much into her. She could feel the pull of the thrall, the humming of her warm body and need for something sweet.

"_Chloe_!" Morgana was by her side in seconds, the gold melting out of her eyes, leaving them cerulean blue once more. "Chloe! Are you alright?"

The world was spinning.

"_Chloe_!" Morgana's hands were on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Edwin's dead! Why is his magic still affecting you?"

Morgana's lips were so _pretty_.

They looked-they looked so soft and _sweet_.

Chloe wanted to taste them.

So she did.

Cupping Morgana's face in her foggy haze, she brought the taller woman's face to hers and closed her eyes as she kissed her hungrily, needing _more_.

Her hand reached down and cupped Morgana's breast through her shirt, swallowing the woman's whimper.

Too bad she blacked out around that part.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So when you told me you were a witch-you weren't joking." Chloe lay in bed, body drained from having purified so much black magic.

"Yeah. I Saw what was happening in that club and we went there to try and stop it. Its amusing that our two groups went to try and stop it the same night." Morgana nodded, sitting on the chair and watching as Chloe ate the chicken soup she'd brought for her. "Your cousin seems nice."

"Lois?" Chloe smiled, thinking of her nurse maid. "Yep. We're used to the other getting into trouble and having to take care of them."

There was silence as they sat together in the room. Chloe looked down at her soup. "I"m sorry for taking advantage of you like that. It was wrong of me."

There was more silence.

The blonde looked up. "Morgana?"

"It's nothing." Her smile was tired. "Don't worry about it. You were under the lustful effects of the spell."

"Lois is going to hate you, you know." Chloe commented, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she sipped another spoonful.

Morgana's expression turned curious. "Whatever have I done to make her hate me?"

Chloe couldn't keep her gaze on her soup.

No.

It rose to the cleavage on display and stayed there a little longer than necessary before finally returning to her soup. "They're _natural_."

For a moment Morgana just looked at her...and then she laughed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So. _Merlin_." Chloe looked at he cute guy with large ears and sharp cheek bones. "I don't mean to be mean or anything, but weren't you teased with a name like that?"

The Irish boy looked away from Arthur, who was competing against Lance at wii sword-fighting. "Well, to be honest, my name's not Merlin."

Chloe blinked in surprised. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded, amused. "My real name is Charles Myrrddin Emrys, but after meeting Arthur in primary, well, I became _Merlin_. It stuck, and even my mum and uncle Gaius call me that now."

Chloe was intrigued. "Does anyone else here go by a name that's not their own?"

"No, just me." He shook his head.

"So an Arthur, a Morgana, a Gwen and a Lance." Chloe frowned in thought as she watched Morgana returning from the kitchen with trays of goodies, giggling happily with Gwen. "How...odd."

Merlin watched her oddly. "All we need is a Vivian and we'll be all matched."

Chloe's gaze went to her shoe as she toed the edge of the persian rug in the ridiculously large and luxurious home the foreigners were sharing while studying the semester at MetU.

If they were all like the legend (and they kinda were) then Vivian would have been the one meant for Morgana.

Chloe swallowed around the large lump in her throat and suddenly felt sick.

"What's your second name?"

She looked up in confusion at that. "Ann."

Merlin name a noncommittal noise as he stood and walked towards Arthur, who was celebrating having bested Lance. "Oi! Prince Prat! Stop cheating!"

"_Mer_lin." Arthur scoffed at his boyfriend, slipping an arm around his shoulder and drawing him towards him. "I'm just _awesome_ like that. Accept it and move on."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Chloe watched them all, and felt a little out of place.

They'd all known each other from childhood, they had so much history between them, and she couldn't help but feel like a party crasher.

She stood and reached down to grab her bag.

"Where are you going?" Morgana appeared by her side.

"Uhm, I have a test on Monday and I should really be studying for it." Chloe smiled awkwardly, shouldering her bag's strap. "But thanks for inviting me over."

"It's still early." Morgana announced, looking around. "I know that it's hard to spend more than a couple of minutes with Arthur, but don't let his presence scare you away."

"Oi, I _heard_ that you harpy." Arthur announced from where he was about to start another wii game with Merlin as his opponent.

Morgana ignored him, reaching out for Chloe's hand and stepped closer to her. "I don't want you to go."

Chloe's heart was racing a mile per minute as she looked up at Morgana. "I-I-."

_I'm not Vivian._

The blonde blinked at that thought.

She jerked her hand out from Morgana's and looked way shakily. "Uh, sorry. I _really_ have to study for that test."

And with that she _ran away_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had left Metropolis and gone to Smallville for the weekend since she _really_ didn't have any test to study for. Her father was happy to see her, ecstatic actually, and she felt bad for not visiting him as much as possible. They spent the time drinking hot chocolate and looking over baby albums, Chloe more and more embarrassed as she looked from one picture to the next.

"Dad!" She cried, staring at one in particular. "You promised you'd burn this one!" "But it's so _cute_." Gabe cooed.

Chloe scoffed, quickly turning the page.

She went still, as she always did, when she came to a picture of her as a baby in a pink princess dress, and her mother dressed up like a queen, and looking every bit the part.

The blonde gulped.

She wished she could remember this day.

"Your mother was so beautiful." Gabe sighed, leaning over to touch the picture. "She was rather angry with me for years, you know. She'd wanted to follow in the family tradition and let the matriarchs name you, but Sam talked me out of it because it meant he'd have to give Lois the middle name _Morgause_, and he knew that the girl would be teased endlessly for a name like that one. Your uncle's middle name is Valiant, and your mother's was Freya, and according to Sam they got teased mercilessly for those names and so he didn't want our children to suffer either." He chuckled. "I didn't exactly think the name Granny Lane had planned for you would have been tease-worthy, but Moira and Sam had made a pact that if one didn't name the child after the family tradition then the other one wouldn't-and I made sure Moira kept her end of the bargain so Sam wouldn't lose face in the Lane family."

Chloe blinked. "What did Granny Lane want to name me?"

Gabe smiled tenderly at the picture of his wife, and baby girl. "Vivian."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_More-goose_?" Lois exclaimed in horror over the phone line. "Are you _joking_?"

"_Morgause_." Chloe tried pronouncing it with an accent.

"What are we? British?" Lois scoffed. "Can we just focus on how _ridiculous_ that name is? How in the _world_ could they even _consider_ naming me that? And I thought _Lois_ was an old-fashioned name!"

"Lois, can we stick to the _real_ issue of this phone call?" Chloe hissed into the receiver, keeping her voice down since her father's bedroom was on the other side of the wall and the walls were thin. She was freaking out, and she didn't need him to know that. "There are just too many coincidences! Merlin with Arthur? Lance with Gwen? Now Morgana-and I was supposed to be a _Vivian_? It's the whole matching set!"

There was silence.

Chloe frowned. "Lois?"

"Is this the part where you _finally_ come out of the closet to me?" Lois asked, a little eagerly. "Because I've been waiting _forever_ for you to admit that you have the hots for the Boobinator."

Chloe sighed and looked down at her phone cord, twirling it around her finger. "Do you think that's the reason why I'm so eager to see connections where there aren't? Because I _like_ her?"

"Look, you know I don't believe in fate and that crap." Lois started out. "But you like this girl, no matter _what_ your names are. And she obviously likes you. _A lot_. I mean, she came over here earlier to help you study for this fictitious test when she could have been having fun with her friends for crying out loud!"

"_What_?" Chloe gasped, eyes wide as she shot up in bed. "Morgana went there? What did you say?"

"The truth." Lois replied. "That you're freaking out because you like her and you've always been straight all your life and you don't know how to deal with the fact that you not only _like_ her, but are jealous of a _mythological character_."

Chloe began to heat up, regretting having confessed everything to Lois before leaving. "_How could you_?"

"Easily. I was sick and tired of this little game. You like her. She likes you. Stop freaking out, stop trying to find connections-_reasons_ for why you might like her, and just accept the fact that you _do_. And that she's smart enough to like you too!"

Chloe traced a pattern on her quilt. "You don't know that she does."

"Then _why_ is she on her way there right now after getting _excruciatingly precise_ directions to uncle Gabe's from me?"

Chloe jolted out of bed. "_What_? She's coming _here_?"

"She left roughly an hour ago, so she should be there any minute." Lois replied helpfully. "You're welcome."

And with that, she hung up.

But Chloe hadn't noticed, she'd already dropped the phone and hurried to bathe and change clothes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Morgana's car drove up to Chloe's house, the blonde was on the front porch, waiting.

"So Lois warned you." Morgana figured as she got out of the car, hesitating by the door.

"Like ten minutes ago." Chloe looked down at her shoes and back up. "I was worried you might get lost."

"Smallville's not that big." Morgana's eyes were filled with mischief as she made her way up the porch steps and stopped on the top one, looking at Chloe with a cunning smile. "So. According to Lois, you're jealous of Vivian."

Chloe looked down, face burning.

"I like you, Chloe."

The blonde's eyes widened and she looked up.

Morgana took another step and smiled down into her face. "I _really_ like you."

Chloe's heart was racing. "I-I like you too."

Morgana's smile grew as she raised her hand to cup Chloe's cheek. "I like you for _you_. I liked you from the moment I first saw you. I basically _stalked_ you for a month and you didn't notice I was there. I hung out at the library because you hung out there, I went to the coffee shop because you're utterly addicted to it, and in the end you still didn't realize I was there. I _bumped into you on purpose_ just so that you'd look up and notice me."

Chloe's cheeks were going red. "So, when you said it was your fault-."

"I really meant it." Morgana nodded with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Desperate times called for desperate measures."

Chloe ducked her gaze, smiling. "Oh."

"I like you because of you, Chloe, not because of your name. Lance and Gwendolyn are a coincidence, okay? Charles became Merlin for Arthur, and I wouldn't ever dream of asking you to become Vivian for me. Because I like _you_. Chloe is so _you_. You're like this always-blooming flower."

Chloe looked back up at Morgana. "I _really_ like you too."

Morgana chuckled, smiling happily, before swooping down and pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips.

The blonde responded in kind, heart racing as she opened her mouth to the kiss.

Morgana's arms went around her.

It was like heaven.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
